doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Candiani Dubbing Studios
Candiani Dubbing Studios (también conocida como Estudios Candiani, Servicios de Televisión Mexicana ó Candiani Sevilla'Pagina 482 ya que está ubicada en la calle del mismo nombre) es una compañía mexicana de doblaje en español y traducción de voces para cine y televisión con más de 55 años de experiencia. Fundada entre finales de los años 80 y principios de los años 90. Propiedad del reconocido empresario y productor cinematográfico Enrique Candiani (presidente y dueño). Las salas de grabación e instalaciones se encuentran ubicadas en Sevilla #618, en la Colonia Portales y en la calle de Oruga ('Futura, entre 2005 y 2008), al sur de la Ciudad de México. También es el estudio que compró a Grupo Televisa, la enorme empresa "Audiomaster 3000"Estudios Candiani, se quedó con Audiomaster de Televisa - nota de TV MAS Magazine (mayo de 2004) en 2003. Entre sus trabajos y proyectos muy conocidos destacan: películas, series de televisión, documentales, dibujos animados y telenovelas brasileñas, entre otros. Actualmente, la empresa es manejada y dirigida por las señoras Leticia, Mariana y Regina Tohen Candiani. Durante los años 1992 y 1996 el gerente de producción y director artistico fue Eduardo Giaccardi. thumb|215px|Logo thumb|Candiani Dubbing Studios en Sevilla #618 thumb|Ingreso thumb|Patio thumb|Tarjeta de entrada a Estudios Candiani Lista de trabajos 'Series animadas' 'Cartoon Network' *Harvey Birdman, abogado *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Laboratorio Submarino 2021 *Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (promos) *La vida y obra de Juniper Lee *Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *Mi compañero de clase es un mono 'Otros proyectos' *¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks *Amigazazo (Discovery Kids) *Aventuras con los Kratts *Bananas en pijamas (Discovery Kids) *Bratz *Bruno, el espía - Bruno the Kid *Code Lyoko *Fillmore (Disney) *Kappa Mikey (Nickelodeon) *Johnny Test *Jorge, el curioso *La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa *Las locuras de Andy *Tortugas Ninja (serie 2003) (4Kids Entertainment) *Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo *Maggie, una mosca con onda (Disney Channel) *Mascotas extraterrestres *Bondi Band (Disney XD) *Norman Normal *Peludos y espeluznantes *Rugrats crecidos - All Grown Up! (Nickelodeon) *Storm Hawks *Tres espías sin límites - Totally Spies! *Jelly Jamm *Viva Piñata (4Kids Entertainment) 'Anime' *Las aventuras de Fly *Liga del Dragón *Dragon Ball Z Kai (versión Nicktoons) *One Piece (versión de 4Kids) *Pokémon (7ª-11ª temporada) *InuYasha (últimos capítulos) *El regreso del gato *Miki, la luchadora de ramen *Pretty Cure *Meteoro - Speed Racer (redoblaje) 'Series de televisión' *Las aventuras secretas de Julio Verne *Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 *Todo el mundo quiere a Raymond *CSI: En la escena del crimen *Colegio del agujero negro *Furia al volante - Bullrun *Suerte con Esperanza *Tan muertos como yo *4 esposas, un marido *Los socios de la ley *Homeland *Dino Dan *Lost *Alias *La casa de Anubis *Breakout Kings *Mejor sin Ted *Lipstick Jungle *Aprendiendo a vivir *Covert Affairs *Sin secretos *Royal Pains *Caja de sorpresas *La Mujer Biónica *Las espías *Terra Nova *Teen Wolf *Mr. Meaty *Stargate Atlantis *Parenthood *CSI: Miami *CSI: Nueva York *Papá: Se busca *Survivor *Héroes *Lizzie McGuire 'Documentales' *Trabajos sucios *Curiosidad *Grandes misterios del universo con Morgan Freeman *Obesa a los 15 *Oro bajo cero 'Telenovelas brasileñas' *Caminos del corazón *Prueba de amor *Vidas opuestas *Amor e intrigas *Poder paralelo *Esas mujeres *Luz del Sol (*) *El salvaje *Uga Uga 'Miniseries' *El misterio de Salem's Lot (*) 'Películas' 'New Line Cinema' *A él no le gustas tanto *Al caer la noche *Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio *Austin Powers: el espía seductor *Ayer y hoy *Blade 2 *Blade Trinity *Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer *Celular *Código de familia *Construyendo la vida *Destino final 2 *Destino final 3 *Detective por error *Diario de una pasión *Dinero fácil *Domino *Dumb and Dumberer *El efecto mariposa *El hijo de La Máscara *El hijo del diablo (*) *El largo beso del adiós *El nuevo mundo *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo *El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres *El sospechoso *Elf, el duende *Entre la vida y la muerte *Escape imposible *Freddy vs. Jason *Hairspray: Sueltate el pelo *Hijos de la mafia *In the Mouth of Madness *Jason X *John Q: Situación extrema *Juicio y error *La brújula dorada *La célula *La chica del verano *La isla del Dr. Moreau *La prueba del crimen *Las confesiones del Sr. Schmidt *Las leyes de atracción *Los come gusanos *Magnolia *Mi nombre es Sam - Yo soy Sam *Mr. Woodcock *Monster-in-Law *Mortal Kombat (*) *Número 23: La revelación *Perdidos en el espacio *Ritmo y seducción *Run Fatboy Run *Rush Hour 3 *Salvando al señor Búho *Semi-Pro *Se7en: Los siete pecados capitales (redoblaje) *Shoot 'Em Up *Solo amigos *Spawn *Terror a bordo *Un hombre diferente *Una pareja explosiva - Rush Hour *Una pareja explosiva 2 *Una historia violenta *Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) *Wedding Crashers 'Warner Bros.' *A Scanner Darkly *Alexander *Amigas inseparables *Batman eternamente *Cálculo mortal *Círculo vicioso *Constantine *Diamante de sangre *Disfrutando mi libertad *El aviador *El resplandor *El último samurái *Firewall *Full Metal Jacket *Gatúbela *Intriga en Berlín *Lolita (1962) *La esfera *La naranja mecánica *La nueva gran estafa *Las aventuras de Pluto Nash *Letra y música *Los infiltrados *Los vengadores *Un vecino más peligroso *Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa *Robando vidas *Se busca pareja *Selena (redoblaje) *Sobreviviendo a Picasso *Starsky y Hutch *Tierra fría *Troya *Un instante en Nueva York 'Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer' *Agente Cody Banks *Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres *Charlie Bartlett *Besos de sangre *De-Lovely - Vida y amores de Cole Porter *Especies III *Especies: El despertar *Fotografía esto *Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo *Juegos de guerra: The Dead Code *Material Girls *Mr. Brooks *Nicholas Nickleby *Pecado original *Pijamada *Salón de belleza *Soul Plane *Superhéroes: La película *Tómalo con calma 'Paramount' *Adultos jóvenes *Alucinante *Chicas pesadas 2 *El gurú del amor *El hijo de Rambow *El Padrino (redoblaje) *El Padrino II (redoblaje) *Footloose: Todos a bailar *Hannibal, el origen del mal *La duquesa *Pasión y baile 2 *Ritmos del barrio *Sin lugar para los débiles *Stardust: El misterio de la estrella *The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard *Tirador *Un despertar glorioso *Un guardaespaldas escolar *Viernes 13 (2009) 'DreamWorks' *Como si fuera cierto *Desde mi cielo *Las ruinas *Ni en tus sueños *Norbit *Paranoia *Persiguiendo un sueño *Te amo, brother *The Uninvited *Vuelo nocturno 'Summit Entertainment' *Cartas a Julieta *El escritor fantasma *Furry Vengeance *High School Rock *Los tres mosqueteros (2011) *Presagio *Rápido y fogoso *Recuérdame *Rendirse jamás '20th Century Fox' *Código: Flecha Rota *Dr. Dolittle 4: Perro Presidencial *Los Beverly Ricos *Máxima velocidad *Mentiras verdaderas *Milagro en la calle 34 *Papá por siempre *Un paseo por las nubes 'Touchstone Pictures' *Cocktail (redoblaje) *Como caído del cielo *Dick Tracy *El discípulo *Fenómeno 'Disney' *Guardianes del orden *La cadete Kelly *Querida, encogí a los niños *Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo *Voluntad de hierro 'Lionsgate' *3:10 to Yuma *Bratz: La película *Conan, el bárbaro *The Midnight Meat Train *Un desastre de película 'The Weinstein Company' *El ex *Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo *The Hunting Party *Vicky Cristina Barcelona 'Otros proyectos' *A Prairie Home Companion (para New Line) *Acuérdate de mí *Adicta al sexo (para New Line) *Ahora sí es amor *Alpha Dog *Amores asesinos *Aprendiz de caballero *Atando cabos (Miramax) *Bajo amenaza *Bandidas (para 20th Century Fox) *Crash: Vidas cruzadas - Alto impacto *Crimen imperdonable *Crimen sin perdón (para Lionsgate) *Down in the Valley *Duro de matar: La venganza (20th Century Fox/Buenavista) *Dylan Dog: Dead of Night *El cielo se equivocó (redoblaje) (Columbia TriStar) *El código Da Vinci (Columbia/Sony) *El ilusionista *El mundo mágico de Magorium *El secreto de la última luna *El violín rojo *Espejito, espejito (Relativity Media) *Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado *Hotel Rwanda *Identidad extrema *Inframundo *Insomnia *Juno *La caída *La conquista del honor (Dreamworks/Warner Bros.) *La isla (Dreamworks/Warner Bros.) *La isla de Nim (Walden Media/Universal) *La nana mágica (Universal) *La piel del deseo (*) (Miramax) *Libres ¡al fin! *Los lavaplatos *Match Point *Mente indomable (Miramax) *Mis últimos días: las invasiones bárbaras *Monster: Asesina en serie *Casarse está en griego *Penelope (Summit/The Weinstein Company) *Premoniciones (MGM/Sony) *Quisiera ser millonario *Rise: Cazadora de sangre *Secreto en la montaña *Sobrenatural (MGM/The Weinstein Company) *Soñadoras (Dreamworks/Paramount) *St Trinian's *The Men Who Stare at Goats *The Young Victoria *Traidor *Un plan brillante *Una chica fuera de serie *Una mamá para Navidad *Whip It 'Películas animadas' 'Disney' *Aladdín *Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones 'Nickelodeon / Paramount' *La granja *Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes 'Otros proyectos' *Animales al ataque *¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia *Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas *Buza Caperuza 2 (The Weinstein Company) *Donkey Xote *El gato con botas *El grillo feliz *Jorge, el curioso (Universal) *La leyenda de la Llorona *Los Pitufos y la Flauta Mágica *Renacimiento 'Películas de anime' *El increíble castillo vagabundo *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Ellis, la diosa de la guerra *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (doblaje original) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer *Pokemon: Lucario y el misterio de Mew *Pokemon Ranger y el templo del mar *Pokemon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai *Pokemon: Mente Maestra (*) Por confirmar Traductores y adaptadores *Adrián Fogarty *Adrián Solca *Alejandra Medina *Alejandro Nogueras *Ana Blanco *Angelica Cervantes *Arturo Martínez Ortiz *Catherine González *César Alarcón *Cristina Camargo *Cynthia Eslava Sarli *Dalina Valdés *Francisco Rubiales *Gustavo "Gus" Rodríguez *Homero Villarreal *Hugo Navarrete *Irwin Daayán *Jerónimo Amuchastegui *Jesús Vallejo *José Eduardo Durán García *Juan Carlos Cortés *Moisés Palacios *María del Carmen López *Paloma Ruiz *Pedro Núñez *Rebeca Velázquez *Regina Barajas *Renato López Interpretes *Analy *Armando Gama *David Bueno *Gerry Celada *Idzi Dutkiewicz *Israel Magaña *Lorena Sarti *Mariana Bojorges *Mario Cuevas *Mario Heras *Raul Brindis *Raúl Carballeda *Romina Marroquín Payró *Walterio Pesqueira Directores *Adrián Fogarty (hasta 1999) *Alan Prieto *Alejandro Mayén *Alfonso Obregón *Ana Teresa Ávila *Arturo Mercado *Bardo Miranda *Carlos del Campo *Carlos Magaña *Cecilia Airol *César Árias *Cristina Camargo (hasta 2007) *Diana Santos (hasta 2007) *Dulce Guerrero *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Giaccardi *Francisco Zambrano *Gabriel Gama (hasta 2007) *Gerardo García *Gonzalo Curiel *Herman López *Hugo Núñez *Humberto Solórzano *Humberto Vélez *Irwin Daayán *Israel Magaña *José Carlos Moreno (hasta 2002) *José Antonio Macías *José Gilberto Vilchis *Jorge Roig *Jorge Santos *Liliana Barba *Love Santini *María Fernanda Morales *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Miguel Ángel Sanromán *Moisés Palacios *Noé Velázquez *Patricia Acevedo *Raúl Anaya *Rebeca Patiño *René García *Ricardo Tejedo *Roberto Carrillo *Roberto Molina *Rocío Prado *Rubén Moya *Rubén Trujillo *Sebastián Rosas *Sergio Castillo *Vicky Burgoa Clientes *The Weinstein Company *CBS *Summit Entertainment *Discovery Networks *Toei Animation *NBC Universal *New Line Cinema *DreamWorks *20th Century Fox *Buena Vista *Paramount *Cartoon Network *Alliance Atlantis *Ledafilms S.A. *Rede Record *Disney *Warner Bros. *MGM *Nickelodeon *Televisa Entre otros... Véase también *Audiomaster 3000 Referencias *Libro "El Doblaje de Voz" de Salvador Nájar Enlaces externos *Libro "El Doblaje de Voz" de Salvador Nájar (paginas 482 - 484 en linea) *Candiani Dubbing Studios Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas